wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Katrana Prestor
:"This world has enough heroes." Katrana Prestor is a Lordaeron noble. She is also a royal councilor. She is actually Deathwing's daughter, Onyxia in disguise. It was at Lady Prestor's behest that the young Anduin Wrynn be given the crown, so that order could be preserved within the Kingdom of Stormwind when the child's father, King Varian, went missing under suspicious circumstances while en route to a diplomatic summit at Theramore Isle. Lady Katrana Prestor and Lord Bolvar Fordragon serve as the king's main advisers, allowing them control over the young king's choices. However, Bolvar tends to bow to the wishes and decisions of Katrana Prestor, whom he deems educated. Lady Prestor, however, seems to have ulterior motives. As a result of her intervention, proper human leadership has become impossible,and the role of other races has become negligible in the plans she offers to the young king. A prime example of this is her refusal to allow the king to send reinforcements to human lands that desperately need it, such as Duskwood and the Redridge Mountains. Reports of enemy activity on those fronts are shot down for lack of proof, although stories of dead civilians have become common knowledge. Her source of control over the king and Bolvar is unclear; however, they plainly bow to her directions in all matters, and it appears she knows more than she is letting on about the activities in outlying areas. True identity Lady Prestor is the human form of the black dragon Onyxia, broodmother of the black dragonflight and daughter of Deathwing. She controls Highlord Bolvar through the use of the Drakefire Amulet. Her name is an homage to the form her father took when human, Lord Daval Prestor. She manipulates the Kingdom of Stormwind, keeping them in the dark while her brother Nefarian — Lord Victor Nefarius — manipulates the Dark Horde in its battle against Ragnaros. While Nefarian is her brother, there is no evidence that the Victor Nefarius' human identity is supposed to be related to the "Prestor" line. In Wrath of the Lich King Both Highlord Fordragon and Lady Prestor were removed in Patch 3.0.2. During the second Scourge Invasion, an stood in Prestor's place. With Varian's return and the fact that Onyxia is considered dead by the time of Wrath of the Lich King, it is unlikely Lady Prestor will return. Name Katrana's name may be derived from the word katran present in Turkish (from Arabic qatran) and in several Slavic languages (катран in the cyrilic script), meaning spiny dogfish and more commonly tar. If this is the case, her name (meaning tar) refers to her real identity as a black dragon, or, if the name means mud shark, to her evil nature and her lair in the muddy Dustwallow Marsh. Media Videos Gallery Image:Katrana prestor.jpg|Katrana Prestor in Stormwind City. Image:Ladyprestor.jpg|Katrana Prestor from Alliance Player's Guide. Image:Ladyprestorcomic.jpg Image:Katranaprestor.jpg References External links de:Lady Katrana Prestor fr:Katrana Prestor pl:Lady Katrana Prestor Category:Humans Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Lore characters Category:House of Nobles Category:Deceased characters